I love you Rosie, I love you too Daddy
by Jelbertie
Summary: When Rose Weasley looks through her life, certain memories are always extremely prominent in her mind. Of course, most of the ones from her childhood involve her dad and the times they spent together, and how that was ruined by one little announcement.


**Hello there people ^_^ This is cheesier than a cheese board but hey, I had fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it.**

Six year old Rosie Weasley ran around her back garden happily, chasing all the gnomes that she could see. Her mommy had taken Hugo out, although she didn't know where and her daddy had been left to look after her. Her daddy was a funny man, he looked so scared when her mommy left and Rosie had just laughed and ran outside.

"Rosie!" Daddy called from the door, trying to get his daughter's attention. Rosie purposefully ignored him; she was really close to getting this particular gnome. Closer than she'd ever been before. "Rosie!"

Rosie laughed, but that caused the gnome to realise how close she was to him and so he jumped behind a hedge. Rosie pouted and glared at her daddy. He gulped, shook his head, and then stared back at her. Rosie continued to glare. Her daddy made a weird face. Rosie couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing.

"You want some food?" He asked, a little desperate to keep Rosie away from the gnomes, who could get vicious if you weren't careful. Luckily, his daughter's face lit up and ran back to her daddy ready for something to eat. Before he gave his little Rosie some chocolate frogs, her daddy made her promise not to tell her mommy.

Of course, Rosie agreed. After all, there was food involved.

"Thank you so much. I love you daddy." Rosie then proceeded to stuff her face with chocolate.

"Right Weasley you are," Her daddy laughed to himself as he sneakily snapped a picture of his very messy daughter. "I love you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eleven year old Rose Weasley held the letter firmly, even though her hands were shaking like mad. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mom trying to hold back tears. To be honest, it was taking all Rose had not to start crying as well. She was in. She was going. She really needed to calm down.

Rose took a deep breath.

Rose took another deep breath.

Rose glared at her dad after she noticed the flash of a camera.

Rose couldn't quite bring herself to open it.

"Oh come on, Rosie. Are you going to stand there all day staring or are you going to bloody open it?"

"_Ron!_"

Rose looked up at her dad, who was smiling sheepishly at his daughter, avoiding his wife's glare. That sheepish smile morphed into an encouraging one. Even her mom turned away from glaring at her dad to give Rose a rather strange look. Like she was about to witness her daughter go on a great adventure. Rose took yet another deep breath.

She opened the letter so slowly, so carefully, that you would have thought it contained the most precious thing in the world. Then again, to Rose, it did.

"Thank you, I love you dad." Rose heard her dad laugh quietly.

"Love you too sweetheart."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Twelve year old Rose Weasley spotted her dad as she left the Hogwarts Express almost immediately. There were times when the bright red hair was useful, Rose thought, as she waved vigorously. When she ran into his arms and gave him a massive hug, Rose realised how much she had missed home. Father and daughter parted for a quick photo taken by Rose's mom.

Still, it didn't stop her smiling shyly to her new friend, Scorpius Malfoy, as she left the platform. She was going to miss him, but she was happy it was summer.

"So," Her mom started, after her trunk had been loaded into the car. "Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, it was a shock to me too, but just imagine if I was with James all year round? I think I'd go crazy. I'll stick with the blue and bronze." Hugo laughed loudly, and Rose could swear she heard her dad chortle, but couldn't be sure since Hugo was being so bloody loud.

"Right." Her mom said slowly. "And your classes, are they…"

"Oh they are absolutely brilliant. I _love _Transfiguration, and Charms is really fascinating, and so is Potions and then there's Defence Against the Dark Arts which is really fun…"

"Definitely your daughter, 'Mione."

"…but I just can't stand History of Magic. If I hadn't read ahead I certainly would've failed, I kept falling asleep in lessons."

"Definitely your daughter, Ronald."

Her dad laughed at that, and even though her mom didn't, Rose could tell that there was no malice behind what she had said.

"Oh Rosie, I love you." Rose caught her dad saying quietly, and saw him smile fondly in the mirror.

"Love you too, dad."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fourteen year old Rose Weasley grabbed her broom and a Quaffle as her dad took his broom out of the Burrow's broom cupboard as well. It was Christmastime, and they were the first lot of Weasleys to arrive at the Burrow. The boredom caused Rose to challenge her dad to a Quidditch shootout. She usually challenged her friend Scorpius, but he was with his family and they couldn't exactly visit each other what with their friendship still being a secret and all.

The two redheads took off quickly, and did a couple of loop-de-loops before settling in their respective positions by the goalposts. Rose smirked as she tossed the Quaffle from one hand to another.

She didn't notice the look of fear on her dad's face, and she didn't realise that was what caused him to be momentarily distracted when she threw her first shot, which made him miss. She also didn't notice her mom on the ground, taking pictures of the two of them from above.

Shot after shot was taken until it was so clear how evenly-matched the father-daughter team were that it became a little scary. The two stored their brooms quickly, ready for some dinner.

"So Rosie, how long have you been that good? It can't have been all me, right?" Her dad grinned at his daughter, and she smiled back.

"Probably _could _have been, if you let me on a broom earlier in my life." Rose kept smiling, hiding her worry. It was Scorpius who had agreed to help her train, since she wanted to get better away from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so she wasn't just a good Chaser as part of _that _dynamic, and she needed to keep _that_ answer away from her dad.

"Rosie, you asked to go on a full sized broom when you were _seven_. I was responsible enough not to put you in that danger."

There was a pause.

"Mom told you not to, didn't she?"

Rose looked up at him, grinning. Her dad sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but I was allowed to let you have your training broom."

"Oh please, you couldn't get it away from me." Rose winked, begging her dad to admit it.

"Yes we could." Ron looked very smug at that moment; Rose squinted at her dad suspiciously. "Offer you a book or food and you were away from that broom like a rocket."

Rose blinked. Then she laughed. Then she couldn't stop. "That does sound like me doesn't it?" She managed to say.

"Yeah. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too dad."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eighteen year old Rose Weasley looked back on all these memories, and tried to smile at them but found that she couldn't. Instead she let the tears building up fall down her face in a steady stream. Rose silently cried until she didn't think she could cry anymore, and then she proved herself wrong.

"Rose, I'm home." Her boyfriend called from the front door. "That's weird isn't it, this is _our_ home. I guess I'm just not used to being out of…Rose?" And then he was at her side with his arm around her. Scorpius didn't even have to ask what was wrong; the photo album lying open on her lap was enough. Scorpius carefully placed it on the coffee table in front of the couple, not removing his arm from her shoulders.

Rose didn't know how long the two of them sat there, but it was dark by the time she had finished, and Scorpius's shirt had a wet patch where she had cried into it. Rose sniffled, and muttered her apologies, and then almost ran to the kitchen. After all, they hadn't had dinner yet. How could she have not made dinner? It was just ridiculous that…

Scorpius caught her on her way to the kitchen and turned Rose around to face him.

"He'll come round eventually you know." He told her, and Scorpius had so much conviction in his voice that Rose found it difficult not to believe what he had said. Difficult, but not impossible.

"You don't know my dad."

"True, but I'm assuming he's where you got your stubbornness from?" Rose nodded sadly. "And you still forgave me for when I accidently jinxed you in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"No I didn't, I hexed you back, so we're even."

"Well, that wasn't really fair…"

"You turned me _purple _Scorpius."

"_Anyway_, my point is that even people as stubborn as you can get over things eventually. Merlin, my parents did." Rose nodded again, and smiled a little at the fact that she's managed to win over her boyfriend's parents during the first time she met his mother and the third time she met his father. "And your mom has."

"She had to meet you first though." Rose pointed out.

"Yes, but it worked out. So it will for your dad. Listen, you give your mom a call, get an approximate time limit until I can win your dad over with my abundance of wit and charm." Scorpius winked.

"Sarcasm and luck you mean?"

"Same thing. Whilst you're doing that, I'll get dinner ready." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll go to the Chinese takeout down the road." His girlfriend accepted that, the last time Scorpius had tried to cook…well, it was lucky Rose was good at the Aguamenti charm.

"See you in a bit." Scorpius left quickly after giving Rose a kiss for good luck, after all they were both hungry.

The phone had never been as intimidating as it was in that moment, but Rose managed to call home without losing confidence. If Scorpius was that optimistic, surely she could be as well.

"Hello?"

Nope. Nope. Nope. Rose wasn't optimistic in the slightest. This was all going to go horribly wrong. There was no way anything good was going to come out of the situation where Rose tried to force her boyfriend and her dad to play nice. Nope. Nope. Nope.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

The tension could be felt within a twenty mile radius, Rose was sure. Merlin, Scorpius was probably experiencing it as he walked down the road to the little Chinese takeout. There was about a ten second pause, but to Rose it felt like ten hours.

"Rose, why are you calling now?" Her dad had a point, it was gone ten o'clock. "Is everything okay? Are you in trouble? I swear if that boy has…"

"No no no, Scorpius is fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." Rose blurted out. It was _extremely _convincing.

"Right."

There was another pause. When was talking to her dad so difficult? Oh right, when Rose had told him who her boyfriend was and he had basically told her never to speak to him again.

"Look, speaking of Scorpius…"

"What has he done? If he's hurt you in any way…"

"For Merlin's sake dad, would you just let me finish?" Rose almost yelled, and then she wanted to bang her head against the wall. Meltdown in 3, 2…

"Let _you_ finish! Why don't you let _me _finish? I'm your bloody father, and maybe you should start treating me like it!"

"And maybe you should stop treating me like a naïve little girl! Scorpius is great, more than great, amazing…" Rose could feel her dad about to interrupt and quickly moved to stop him. "But you're never going to see that because you never even give him a _chance_. Meet him once, dad, just once. If you don't like him after that, fine. I'll talk to you, I won't bring it up again."

"Will you stop this _relationship_?" Her dad asked, saying the final word as if it pained him.

"No I won't, but would you if you were in my position?" Rose took the silence as a good sign this time. "Just please, daddy, meet him once. Get your opinion on _him_, not his last name and then I'll be happy and hey, I'll even forget these past couple of months haven't happened, okay?"

The tone of her dad's voice seemed to have gone very slightly softer, which was positive at least. "I only have to meet him once?"

"And give him a chance."

"That might be pushing it a little."

"Dad, please." Rose begged, and she could feel her dad smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, if it's just the once. You know Rose, I remember a time when you wouldn't have forgotten something like this so easily." Rose beamed. Scorpius opened the door at that point with his arms full of Chinese food, but still gave his girlfriend a questioning look. Rose quickly levitated the phone to give him two thumbs up, which made him grin like a little boy before going to plate up the food.

"Well dad, I remember when you couldn't use a telephone."

"I remember when you used to call me daddy."

"I remember when you used to call me Rosie."

There was another pause.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Rosie."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Twenty three year old Rose Weasley looked at herself in the mirror, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful." Her mom was crying in the sidelines, looking at her daughter in a way that was similar to the day Rose had gotten her Hogwarts letter. It was encouraging, Rose still wasn't sure if she could do this. Of course, her dad wasn't helping.

"Honestly, why is this even necessary? Most relationships these days don't end in marriage, why does this one?" Ronald Weasley was messing with the bottom of his waistcoat as he grumbled away in the corner.

"Oh come on Uncle Ron, Rose and Scorp are perfect for each other, and besides, they've been dating for, what, seven years? This was bound to happen eventually." Lily was practically skipping, and Rose couldn't blame her, she did look rather stunning in her dark blue bridesmaid's dress.

"But…"

"Ron, you did give Scorpius permission to ask Rose, if you had a problem you should have spoken up then." Rose's mom stated matter-of-factly, but her husband still crossed his arms and grumbled in the corner. "Rose, don't listen to him."

"I'm not." Rose told her mom, because it was true. She knew her dad didn't mean _everything _he said about Scorpius. He was just a stubborn man, and everyone knew that. "Still, can I have a word with him?" Everyone in the room looked a little surprised, before Lily piped up.

"Of course, it's your wedding day, you do what you want."

And with that, the room was left empty except for the bride and her dad. Ron walked slowly up to his daughter and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Look at you, all grown up." Rose's dad looked ready to cry, Merlin he even _sounded _ready to cry, but he didn't.

"I know, it's scary." Rose played with the edge of her long, ivory sleeve, just wishing she could put what she wanted to say into words. Well, she had to try. "Dad, I…"

"Rosie, you look no different to me than the day you left for Hogwarts, and yet you're about to get _married_. That's bloody crazy." Rose laughed. "But…but, he's…what I'm trying to say is…you could have been stuck with worse."

"Thanks dad." Rose chuckled. "Actually, that's a good way of saying it."

"Saying what?"

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you really. Like, when I was little and you gave me chocolate to keep me away from the gnomes, and when you helped me open my Hogwarts letter…"

"I didn't…"

"Oh shut up, yes you did." Ron laughed at his daughter. "When you and mom had little arguments over who I was most like, and when we practised Quidditch when we went to the Burrow. Just…yeah, thanks…for…well, my childhood and all that." The awful ending to what was _meant _to be a heartfelt speech made Rose cringe. Obviously her dad wasn't the only one who wasn't good with _feelings_.

"No problem Rosie."

"You know daddy, this must be hard for you. Having to give me away to the Malfoys." Rose grinned as her dad frowned, enjoying his discomfort in a way only a daughter can.

"Tell me I was doing it when I was seventeen I would've though you meant part of a bloody ransom deal." Rose burst into laughter. "I'm serious."

"Right."

"I'm still not bloody happy with it now of course."

"Of course."

"Stop bloody grinning at me like you know everything."

"Okay."

"Rosie…" Her dad said in a warning tone.

"Daddy…" Rose mimicked her dad.

Ron sighed in frustration.

"Hey dad." Ron looked up at his daughter, his ears going rather red. That changed when Rose kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Rose went to leave so she could make her way to her bridesmaids and her mom.

"Hey Rosie." The bride stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at her dad. "I love you too."

**So there we have it. I have so many nextgen headcanons that I just wanted to write something that incorporated at least one of them, and so here we have a fic that does that. Please let me know what you think ^_^**


End file.
